Brown Eyed Girl
by Mary Harrison McLennon s2
Summary: Max é um judeu fugitivo que acha que já enfrentou de tudo. Mas quando se esconde na casa dos Hubermann, tem uma grande surpresa. Fanfiction baseada no livro A Menina Que Roubava Liivros e nas músicas da banda Green Day.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Capítulo 1 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Eu ando por uma estrada deserta. Sou o único que ela já conheceu. Não sei para onde ela me levará, mas ela é minha casa e eu ando sozinho.

Muito bem, acho que é melhor eu me apresentar. Apesar de ter sido banido da sociedade, ainda não perdi as boas maneiras.

Meu nome é Max Vandenburg.

Qual o seu nome?

Ah, um belo nome.

Tudo bem com você?

E comigo?

Não vou mentir, camarada. As coisas não vão nada bem para o meu lado.

Afinal, que sorte teria um judeu fugitivo em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial?

Você acertou.

Nenhuma.

Eu ando por essa rua vazia; no pátio dos sonhos destruídos. A cidade dorme e eu sou único e ando sózinho.

Já se passaram vinte e quatro anos da minha vida.

Sempre fui o filho rebelde. O aluno mal-criado que arranjava briga com os colegas de classe.

Sempre fui a pedra no sapato de todos que estão ao meu redor.

Mas quando Hitler chegou, eu deixei de ser o problema.

Eu ganhei problemas.

Minha sombra é a única coisa que anda ao meu lado. O meu coração é a única coisa que bate. Ás vezes eu gostaria que alguém fora daqui me encontrasse.

Claro, foi graças ao Nazismo que as pessoas _realmente _passaram a me enxergar como um problema, mas eu que ganhei problemas.

E não estou falando de _probleminhas_.

São grandes problemas que me cercam.

Eu estou andando pela linha que me divide em algum lugar em minha cabeça. Na margem da borda e é onde eu ando sózinho.

Fui obrigado a abandonar minha casa, minha família... minha vida.

A liberdade.

Não me restou liberdade.

Eles ainda não me pegaram. Estou sempre fugindo e me camuflando feito um camaleão.

Claro que algumas pessoas tem me ajudado.

Leio essas linhas que estão fodidas, mas está tudo bem. Checo meus sinais vitais para saber que ainda estou vivo e ando sózinho.

E no fundo do poço, fui sortudo e encontrei uma esperança.

Encontrei uma ajuda.

Sabe aquilo que disse no início do capítulo? Que eu não tinha sorte alguma?

Pois é.

Nos enganamos.


	2. Lar Novo Lar

**Capítulo 2 - Lar Novo Lar**

Peguei a chave.

As minhas mãos suadas tremiam descontroladamente. O nervosismo me matava.

- Calma Max - sussurrei para mim mesmo - Você já esteve em situações ruins o bastante para cair em uma emboscada agora. Trate de se acalmar.

Respirei fundo.

Lá estava eu. Na Rua Himmel.

E a casa.

A casa número 33.

Fechei os olhos com força e abri a porta.

- Hans? - perguntei.

Não houve resposta.

- Hans Hubermann?

Ouvi passos. Um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Nada me observava naquela hora. Somente a escuridão.

Então ele acendeu a luz.

O homem alto disse:

- Max. Eu já esperava por você.

Se você ainda não entendeu o que está acontecendo, deixe-me explicar.

Esse homem, Hans, foi amigo de meu pai.

Eles se conheceram na Primeira Guerra Mundial, onde eles estavam batalhando.

No dia em que eles iriam para o campo de batalha, meu pai conseguiu fazer com que Hans ficasse no alojamento, para escreves cartas às novas viúvas da Alemanha.

Ninguém.

Ninguém voltou do campo de batalha.

E foi por isso.

Pelo fato de meu pai salvar a sua vida, que ele prometeu que faria qualquer coisa pela minha família.

Creio que ele nunca imaginou que um dia fosse me esconder em sua casa.

Mas aqui estou eu.

Sua esposa, Rosa, desceu as escadas e me serviu sopa.

Não quero cuspir no prato em que comi, mas a sopa é das piores.

- Aonde vou dormir? - perguntei após a sofrível refeição.

Os dois so olharam confusos. A mulher falou:

- Ah, iriamos preparar o porão. Mas você chegou antes...

- Ele pode dormir com Liesel - disse Hans.

Eles me conduziram até um quarto que ficava no andar de cima.

Estava tão cansado que simplesmente me deitei na cama e dormi.


	3. She

**Capítulo 3 - She**

Acordei com a luz do sol irritando meus olhos. Claro que a cortina do quarto estava fechada - ninguém quer que vejam um judeu em sua casa -, mas eu acordei. Eu estava alerta demais... meu sono tornou-se levíssimo durante meus tempos de fugitivo.

Abri os olhos.

Senti meu rosto ferver.

Eu não estava sózinho naquela maldita cama. Ao meu lado, dormia uma menina.

- De onde ela surgiu? - perguntei para mim mesmo.

Acho que na hora que deitei eu estava tão cansado que não a notei. Ela devia ser a filha de Hans e Rosa Hubermann, embora não se parecesse nem um pouco com nenhum dos dois.

Resolvi observá-la em silêncio. Eu não queria despertá-la.

Ela era jovem. Estava no início da adolescência.

Tinha um rostinho lindo. Seus cabelos loiros eram compridos e estavam bagunçados de uma maneira que chegava a ser sexy.

E os olhos?

Bom, uma coisa que eu gosto de ver são os olhos.

Sim, eu sou estranho.

Os olhos são a janela da alma. Podemos ver se a pessoa está dizendo a verdade, se ela é de confiança...

Que cor devem ter seus olhos?

Aí eu notei.

Enquanto sonhava, ela gritava em silêncio. Um pesadelo distúrbio penetrava em sua mente. Ela está esperando um sinal para quebrar o silêncio com o tijolo do auto controle.

Como eu sei disso? Como eu _percebi _isso?

Vai ver ela está na mesma situação que eu.

- Você também? - disse num sussurro inaudível - Você está trancada num mundo que foi planejado para você? Você está se sentindo como uma ferramenta social inútil?

Ela continuava agonizando sem fazer um ruído.

- Acorde garota - voltei a falar, mesmo tendo certeza de que ela não me ouvia - Grite para mim até meus ouvidos sangrarem. Vou tomar cuidado com isso apenas para você.

Como imaginei, ela não acordoucom o meu chamado.

Qual é seu nome?

Eu queria perguntar.

Mas ela continuava presa em seu pesadelo.

E o que uma garota temia? O que fazia com que ela tivesse pesadelos? Não é ela a fugitiva. Ela não precisou abandonar seus queridos parentes.

Aí aconteceu.

A menina abriu os olhos.

Seus olhos eram da cor que Alemanha rejeitava, mas aqueles eram os olhos castanhos mais bonitos que eu já vi.

Ela tomou um susto ao me ver em sua cama.

Ela ía gritar, mas cobri sua boca:

- Não vou lhe fazer mal.

Ela mordeu minha mão com força, mas mesmo assim não desisti:

- Escute, sou amigo de seu pai.

A garota se debatia com desespero.

- Se você prometer não gritar, eu te solto.

Ela parou e eu a soltei. A garota saíu correndo do quarto.


	4. Whatsername?

**Capítulo 4 - Whatsername?**

Hans apareceu rindo no quarto.

- Parece que vocês já se conheceram.

- Eu... eu não quis assustá-la.

- Calma, sempre acorda assustada. A culpa não foi sua.

- Sempre? - sentei-me na cama e me espreguicei.

- É. Ela tem pesadelos. Vem - ele fez um gesto para eu me aproximar - Vamos levar as suas coisas para o porão.

Eu o acompanhei até o porão escuro, com várias palavras escritas com tinta nna parede.

- Espero que não se sinta incomodado em dormir nesse colchão velho.

- Relaxa. Qualquer coisa é melhor que um campo de concentração - fiz uma pausa e perguntei - Por que tem palavras escritas na parede?

- Ah - ele riu - Isso é da época em que ensinei minha filha a escrever.

- Falando nisso... - corei um pouco - Queria me desculpar com ela.

- Vish, vai ter que esperar. Ela foi para a escola.

Hans subiu a escada do porão:

- Agora preciso trabalhar.

- Espere...

Ele não esperou.

- Qual é o nome de sua filha?

Sentei-me no colchão velho e peguei meu único companheiro de viagem.

O meu violão.

Toquei algumas notas aleatórias enquanto tentava imaginar um nome para a garota dos olhos castanhos.

Nenhum apareceu.

- Tantos nomes... pra uma garota só.

Na solidão, você acaba pegando a mania de falar sózinho.

Ah, ela é só uma garotinha. Só isso.

Esperei e esperei, até que ouvi passos na escada.


End file.
